


Live and Let Die

by Algedi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Italiano | Italian, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un'ambientazione moderna, Sandor Clegane, un tossicodipendente con niente al mondo se non il suo disgusto, e Sansa Stark, una troppo giovane prostituta di strada inesperta della vita, sono costretti a destreggiarsi e a combattere contro una sorte di degrado e sofferenze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and Let Die

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione, la shot contiene: relazone adulto/minore, dub-con e tematiche quali droga, prostituzione e stupro (solo accennato).  
> Questa storia partecipa alla sesta edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia con il prompt "modern!AU".

Quando Sandor aveva chiesto a quel pezzo di merda del suo spacciatore una puttana, non si era certamente aspettato di poter posare gli occhi su una figura così ridicolmente esile e delicata. Dotata di capelli curatissimi e lucenti, un viso elegante ma ancora fanciullesco e un corpo aggraziato, Sansa – o così aveva detto di chiamarsi – non assomigliava affatto alle bagasce di strada con cui Sandor era solito intrattenersi: era abituato ad avere a che fare con donne volgari, troppo provate dalla vita e dalla sorte per aver rispetto per se stesse, ma sufficientemente esperte – e terrorizzate dai propri protettori – per soddisfare le voglie di poveri disgraziati come lui.  
Sansa non era niente di tutto questo. Sansa era come un pulcino caduto dal nido e incapace di volare, e nei suoi occhi atterriti si potevano leggere la timidezza e il pudore di chi del mondo non sa ancora niente e, soprattutto, di chi ancora non è pronto a sapere.  
Pur essendo chiamato Mastino per il timore che incuteva, Sandor Clegane non era un mostro, era consapevole dell’orrore che quella _bambina_ dai capelli assurdamente vivi doveva aver passato, stava passando e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto passare fino a che le botte di qualche cliente non l’avessero uccisa o finché non si fosse tagliata le vene da sola; era consapevole che avrebbe dovuto comportarsi da essere umano e denunciare il figlio di troia che aveva buttato una creatura così pura nel più terribile degli inferni, ma, semplicemente, Sandor era un tossicodipendente senza soldi, e l’unico spacciatore che gli vendesse l’eroina a prezzi abbordabili – non in virtù di buon cuore, ma perché la sua stazza gli tornava utile con i debitori insolventi – era uno stronzo che costringeva una quindicenne a prostituirsi: Sandor aveva le mani legate. Oltretutto, raramente poteva disporre di una somma di denaro tale da potersi permettere una puttana, e con la spaventosa cicatrice che gli deturpava il lato destro della faccia non aveva speranze di portarsi una donna a letto senza pagarla. Ma Sansa era lì a sua completa disposizione e, nonostante non possedesse una bellezza prorompente o particolarmente vistosa,non era di aspetto sgradevole: le sue forme erano ancora acerbe, ma la giovinezza che traspirava da lei e il candore insito nella sua figura avrebbero attirato qualsiasi uomo come un’ape sul miele; per un povero cristo che nelle ultime settimane aveva patito la più rigida astinenza, Sansa era una tentazione irresistibile e dolcissima.  
«Ragazzina, non voglio farti male» gracchiò Sandor, prima di compiere un passo in avanti. « Spogliati, non ti agitare e vedrai che passerà in fretta.»  
Sansa non rispose, a mala pena respirava, e il Mastino si stupì nel vedere le sue mani tremanti riuscire a muoversi per andare a togliersi di dosso quei quattro stracci che indossava: la magliettina sgualcita doveva essere stata sua anche prima di diventare prostituta, considerando la cura con cui la ripose, mentre si liberò della gonna cortissima con disgusto, quasi non volesse stare a contatto con la stoffa troppo a lungo, per timore di essere contaminata da chissà quale abominio; non portava il reggiseno – c’era poco da reggere, in realtà – e gli slip, osceni e consunti, erano quanto di più degradante si potesse immaginare: per Clegane fu davvero un doppio sollievo ammirarla senza veli né tessuti che così poco le si addicevano.  
Sansa cercava di essere forte, era palese, eppure, una volta esposta all’aria e allo sguardo del suo cliente, non riuscì a trattenersi dal singhiozzare e coprirsi con le braccia, rannicchiandosi su se stessa e mostrando in modo ancora più evidente la curva del sedere, i fianchi e le cosce sode: pur con tutta la pena che provava, Sandor non poté reprimere l’eccitazione e sentì il suo membro indurirsi inesorabilmente nei pantaloni, che si apprestò a sfilare velocemente insieme al resto del misero vestiario. La sua nudità impressionò la giovane prostituta, Clegane lo vide chiaramente, ma in tutta coscienza non poteva biasimarla per il disgusto che quell’enorme corpo sfregiato le suscitava.  
Avanzò verso di lei che, di riflesso, retrocesse impaurita fino a sedersi sul letto sfatto di quella stanza squallida, nonostante Sandor cercasse di essere rassicurante: aveva solo bisogno di una scopata e poi sarebbe sparito in cerca di una dose, senza tormentare più dello stretto necessario quella poverina a cui era toccato un destino addirittura peggiore del suo.  
Le accarezzò il volto rigato dalle lacrime, sotto le quali percepì una pelle incredibilmente liscia e morbida, così come doveva essere su tutto il resto del corpo: sul ventre, sul collo, sulle gambe. La invitò bruscamente a stendersi e Sansa, rigida come un pezzo di legno, ubbidì, terrificata dall’idea di trovarsi quell’atroce ustione proprio davanti agli occhi, ma ancor più spaventata dalle botte che aveva visto infliggere alle ragazze della sua strada.  
Non faceva freddo, ma la piccola prostituta, i capelli ramati sparsi sul lenzuolo spiegazzato e le gote pallide, tremava come una foglia. Le era stato consigliato di allargare le gambe, rilassarsi e smettere di pensare, sempre e con chiunque – altrimenti sarebbe impazzita, ricordava bene il tono di voce con cui Shae aveva pronunciato la parola ‘follia’ – e così fece, permettendo al tossico senza orgoglio di toccare il suo corpo senza protestare.  
Ansioso di godere del calore della ragazza, Sandor prese a palpare il corpo di Sansa con le mani callose: la visione di quei seni appena sbocciati mandò una scarica di eccitazione al bassoventre e il Mastino ringhiò la sua approvazione, mordendo poi come un animale il collo bianco e invitante. Clegane non aveva voglia di giocare: l’erezione pulsava dolorosamente e lui cominciava a sentire il bisogno di una dose, perciò, premendo il membro durissimo sulla sua coscia, la invitò bruscamente a divaricare maggiormente le cosce.  
Sansa non osava fiatare, ma si sentiva morire un pezzo per volta a ogni tocco di quelle dita troppo ruvide per la sua pelle delicata e, quando Sandor si posizionò comodamente tra le sue gambe, strusciando l’inguine contro la sua femminilità, un gemito di disagio e una lacrima sfuggirono al suo controllo.  
Il Mastino spinse e il suo sesso scivolo dentro quella fessura strettissima senza difficoltà: evidentemente lui non era stato il suo primo cliente, il che, in un lampo di compassione, lo portò a domandarsi quanti altri sudici cazzi avesse dovuto accogliere nel suo giovane corpo.  
Lanciando versi rochi e gemiti bassi, Clegane prese ad affondare con violenza dentro Sansa, dolorante e piangente. L’eccitazione dell’eroinomane era troppo sconvolgente per rallentare il ritmo anche solo di un po’ e, vinto dalla goduria di quell’antro bollente e quasi soffocante, Sandor non impiegò molto a raggiungere l’apice del piacere: venne soffocando un ringhio fra i capelli di Sansa e inondandola con il suo sperma.  
Terminato l’amplesso, il Mastino si ritirò, permettendo alla ragazza di voltargli le spalle e assumere una posizione fetale.  
Appagata la sua libidine, un leggero senso di colpa affiorò nella mente di Sandor Clegane: gli dispiaceva di essere stato poco delicato e, ancor di più, di esserle venuto dentro – quella disgraziata aveva già abbastanza problemi senza il bisogno di una possibile gravidanza. Nutriva una strana empatia nei confronti della piccola prostituta così sfortunata e, sebbene il tossicodipendente che tutti chiamavano Mastino non fosse per nulla una brava persona, non era nemmeno il più malvagio degli uomini.  
Guardandola squassata dai singhiozzi, Sandor si chiese distrattamente quanto ci avrebbe messo la dolce e indifesa Sansa a diventare come le altre puttane, quanto perché il mondo riuscisse a contaminarla con la sua merda.  
  
Sandor fece sesso con Sansa molte altre volte, ma nonostante lei sembrasse reagire a quella vita d’inferno con una certa grinta, il senso di colpa non lo abbandonava: non la picchiava mai e cercava di renderle le cose più facili possibili. A volte tentava addirittura di instaurare un legame personale, ponendole domande e dimostrandosi vicino alla sua sofferenza, in parte carnefice eppure sorprendentemente umano, e Sansa, sola e senza amici — _«Quando fai la vita, pensi solo alla tua sopravvivenza e te ne fotti completamenti delle altre persone»_ le aveva detto Shae –, si aprì con lui: gli raccontò della curiosità nei confronti dei genitori che non aveva ma conosciuto e di come le fosse piaciuto ascoltare le fiabe con principesse e cavalieri di sua nonna, quando questa era in vita. Gli raccontò addirittura del suo sogno di diventare una famosa e invidiata attrice e, senza volerlo e quasi senza accorgersene, finì per innamorarsi dell’unica persona che non avrebbe mai potuto aiutarla.  
Sandor si malediva, perché sapeva che la ragazzina scioccamente si faceva troppe illusioni – su di lui, su se stessa, sul mondo -, ma non aveva la forza per aprirle gli occhi, forse perché non voleva: a lungo andare, anche il suo cuore aveva ceduto alle grazie dell’amore, seppur con maggiore cinismo e distacco, e Sandor aveva scoperto che il pensiero di Sansa teneva testa a quello dell’eroina, nella sua testa.  
Qualche volta, quando Sansa dormiva serena al suo fianco, s’immaginava di scappare con lei, portandola via dal giro dei rifiuti umani e restituendole il suo cognome – _«Stark… come ‘inflessibile’»_ –, poi si ricordava dei buchi nelle sue braccia e la voglia di farsi una pera lo derideva crudelmente.  
  
Gli anni erano passati e Sansa, ormai diciannovenne, protetta dallo scudo del suo sentimento, era sbocciata come un fiore sia nel corpo che nello spirito. Non era più una ragazzina spaurita e imbranata, quei quattro anni trascorsi l’avevano resa più consapevole, ma non per questo aveva irrigidito il suo cuore, ancora romantico e, nonostante tutto, fiducioso nei confronti del futuro: quando faceva l’amore con Sandor – le piaceva distinguere gli amplessi con l’uomo che adorava da quelli di solo sesso con gli altri clienti –, Sansa gli donava tutta se stessa con un totale abbandono, si muoveva su di lui con passione e a volte gli chiedeva di non mettere il preservativo per poter sentire il suo seme caldo dentro di lei – troppo innamorata per curarsi delle possibili conseguenze –, un piccolo dono che Clegane, incredulo davanti a tutta quella venerazione, non riusciva a rifiutarle. Sansa si era aggrappata al suo amore con l’energia di una tigre e ne aveva ricavato una forza e una grinta sorprendenti. Certo, la sua vita non era il massimo, era ancora costretta a farsi toccare da uomini disgustosi come una qualsiasi altra prostituta, ma nessuno osava menarla – il Mastino faceva paura – e Sansa, quando Sandor aveva i soldi per permettersi una notte con lei, aveva il lusso di poter passare qualche ora in pace con se stessa e con il mondo.  
Tuttavia, se la ragazza cresceva in bellezza e spirito combattivo, Sandor, logorato dalla merda che si sparava nelle vene, invecchiava e si consumava a vista d’occhio. Sempre più spesso non riusciva a svolgere i lavori grazie alla cui paga vedeva Sansa, e sempre più spesso durante gli incontri con lei non era in grado di portare a termine gli amplessi.  
«Non fa niente, davvero, va bene così.» glissava Sansa con una sfumatura delusa nella voce, ma in realtà non andava bene niente.  
Non era raro che Sandor sparisse per mesi interi, periodi in cui Sansa si struggeva di solitudine, preoccupazione e dolore, per poi riapparire più trasandato che mai e con lo sguardo spento. Sansa cercava di farsi forza; d’altronde, il principe azzurro delle favole che amava da bambina non aveva mai la strada spianata, per salvare la sua principessa doveva faticare e sopportare numerosi sacrifici, esattamente come Sandor Clegane combatteva contro l’eroina – o così credeva Sansa, che, testarda e determinata, non aveva mai smesso di sperare in un futuro lontano dalla strada e accanto all’uomo che amava senza riserve: lavorava bene e anche se non guadagnava mai cifre esorbitanti presso i suoi clienti, perlopiù barboni e tossici ma a volte anche impiegati modesti, era ingenuamente convinta che un giorno sarebbe riuscita a riscattare la sua libertà, fuggendo con gli spiccioli delle sue mance e con la protezione di Clegane.  
Da morto, però, nemmeno l’imponente Mastino avrebbe potuto difendere nessuno. Miracolosamente era riuscito a sfuggire all’AIDS per tutta la vita, ma l’overdose era sempre stata dietro l’angolo, all’erta, pronta a colpire e rubargli l’unica cosa che aveva: la vita.  
Sansa non venne a saperlo in un cupo giorno di pioggia, c’era il sole che splendeva luminosissimo quando perse se stessa. Sandor non veniva a trovarla da quasi sei mesi e non era mai capitato che stesse lontano da lei tanto a lungo, che non venisse a controllare che stesse bene, perciò non passava un’ora in cui la giovane prostituta non si torturasse, temendo il peggio ma edulcorando i suoi pensieri con utopie e illusioni. Quel giorno aveva un unico cliente, tale Bronn, criminale incallito nonché conoscente del Mastino, e fu proprio lui a informarla della morte di Clegane, avvenuta una decina di settimane prima. I tossici che erano con lui non si erano premurati nemmeno di chiamare un’ambulanza, l’avevano lasciato lì, con la pelle cianotica e il respiro sempre più debole, aspettando che il suo corpo diventasse cadavere per potersene liberare - _«Ma chi cazzo vuole gli sbirri e le fottute squadre anti-droga nel quartiere?»._  
Sansa non versò poi troppe lacrime per quella perdita terribile, né se ne sorprese: quel poco di scuola che aveva frequentato non aveva messo in luce sue particolari doti intellettuali, ma non era una totale stupida e, nei meandri più remoti e odiati della sua mente, sapeva che lei non l’avrebbe mai avuto, un lieto fine.  
Ma lacrime o no, il lutto fu distruttivo: la forza che Sansa aveva tratto dalla presenza di Sandor sparì completamente, prostrandola a una totale passività nei confronti del destino, un destino che, imparò, non aveva pietà per nessuno: sparito lo spauracchio del Mastino, Sansa cominciò a subire le violenze normalmente inflitte a qualsiasi donna di strada. Stupri, botte, minacce e umiliazioni di ogni genere erano all’ordine del giorno e non facevano che gettarla sempre più nella cupa apatia, strappandole via ogni luce e riducendola a un bel guscio vuoto. Alla fine, il mondo era riuscito a sporcarla con il suo schifo, proprio come Sandor sapeva sarebbe accaduto.  
  
Sansa, un tempo Stark e poi solo puttana, morì a ventitré anni in seguito a uno stupro, e a nessuno, nemmeno a lei, importò niente.


End file.
